Mount Massive In Remnant
by AROSE NIGHTMAR3
Summary: What happens when team RWBY, four young students at Beacon, must assist Miles Upshur in investigating the infamous Mount Massive Asylum?
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

**DISCLAIMER!** **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR OUTLAST. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DEVELOPERS. RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTERTEETH AND OUTLAST BELONGS TO RED BARREL GAMES!**

This is my second fanfiction. Im doing this on the side to my other one im getting to. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Assignment

Team RWBY just got back from their first mission in Mountain Glenn. They finished clearing out the breach alongside team JNPR, team CVFY, Sun and Neptune. Just as team RWBY was about to head off to bed, professor Ozpin called them to have a word with the team.

(Timeskip to the office)

Ozpin pov

Ruby: "Hello professor. You wanted to see us?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin: " Ah. Yes. Take a seat. I have an assignment for you and your team."

Ruby: "Another mission?" she asked somewhat concerned.

Ozpin: Yes girls. There is a place near Mountain Glenn that had some... Rather interesting reports. You are not to take your weapons, but document what you find with these cameras i will supply you with. You will meet a man there named Miles Upshur. He will fill you in on the details when you get there."

No pov

"We wont let you down sir." Ruby said with enthusiasm.

Ozpin then dismissed them. And warned them that the mission is not for the faint if heart.

(Timeskip to airship)

"I cant believe we going out on another mission" Yang said slightly nervous.

"Yeah, and without our weapons either." Ruby said disappointed.

The pilot said that they had arrived at the drop zone.

Miles pov

Miles: "So you're the team sent to assist me. And arent you a little young to be in Beacon?" miles said, pointing to Ruby

Ruby: "Its a long story" she replied.

Miles: "Well ladies, let's get this over with."

RWBY: "This place is not creepy at all" they say with heavy sarcasm.

No pov.

Miles and team RWBY tried entering the front. But it was locked so they had to go through the side gate. Upon coming to the front of the property, the five saw a light come on, and movement up on the second floor. Ruby started to get really nervous.

Weiss: "Did you guys see that?!" she asked

RBY and Miles: "Yeah, we did."

Ruby asked the rhetorical question "Is it too late to turn back now?"

They then found a gap in a locked gate and squeezed underneath it. They climbed up a nearby ladder and entered through the window. Ruby was first to enter and screamed when a light bulb burst.

Yang and the rest of the group rushed in and comforted Ruby.

"Quit being such a dolt Ruby! Its just a little dark" Weiss exclaimed.

The five kept walking through the building. And Weiss then gasped when a door closed with no apparent explanation. "Quit being such a dolt Weiss, its just a door! Ruby mimicked back to Weiss who was not impressed at Rubys response.

Yang took lead, and climbed into an air vent, helping the others up. They heard a noise and looked through one of the covers to see a deformed, man with torn clothing bash the door in, and scanned the area before leaving. At this point Ruby was starting to panic. They dropped down and saw movement on the other side of the corridor. Blake rushed ahead and opened a door. She screamed when a headless body dropped from the ceiling, and started crying into Yangs shoulder, everybody else was just as frightened at the sight. They ran through the dark, using their night vision. And shrieked at the sight of an impaled SWAT officer fluttered to life and start warning them.

Officer: "You have to leave. The variants. They got loose. You cant fight them, You have to get out now!"

He then died. Ruby was crying and having a panic attack at this point. But they decided to push on. They then saw a huge, bloodied mutated person, muttering incoherent nonsense. He closed a set of doors behind him and then they ran around and squeezed through a bookshelf. Yang was the last one through, as she positioned herself she heard someone talk.

Mutant: "little pig!"

the 5 then screamed as Yang was thrown off the side and onto the ground floor. Being knocked out from the fall. The rest then saw a sketchy man approach her, and rushed down to help her. As they got to her she regained full conciousness. But the man was nowhere to be found.

 **AND THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 1 OF MOUNT MASSIVE IN REMNENT GUYS. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a like and a comment, review and criticism is always apprecited. Have a good day. You guys can follow me on Instagram at jedimaster438. Thanks for reading. Ill have the next chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Admin Block

**I'm back with the second part to my RWBY and OUTLAST Crossover. Hope you enjoy the second part guys. Enjoy!** **A/N: I WILL BE PUTTING THOUGHTS IN _ITALICS_**

Team RWBY and Miles found themselves in the Admin block of the asylum. And what they saw horrified them beyond comprehension- bodies of the workers and security. Mangled, dismembered, and torn apart. Corpses, organs and body parts littering the floor, Ruby and Blake got sick while Weiss, Miles and Yang just stared on in horror at the sight before them. Once everyone regained their composure, they decided to take a look around. Yang tried the front door but it was locked. They then found a dark room, with a corpse and 4 batteries lying next to it. they then went into a monitor room and saw pools of blood and yet more mutilated bodies littered the room. So they continued on past it and came to a corridor with a man in a wheelchair. Ruby saw him move and got nervous going past him.

They eventually mustered up the courage to run past. And what they saw next got their nerves wrecked... Three men sitting on a couch suite, staring at a static tv with blood spatter on the screen. Two of them are badly deformed. So Miles goes in and tells the others to go look around and see if they can find anything useful. He goes past, despite his nerves, and crawls under a poorly barricaded door frame, save for the door that is missing.

He finds himself in the room and scavenges for anything useful. He finds a battery and a keycard. Team RWBY are on their way back to Miles when he gets back to the corridor. as team RWBY and Miles walk towards each other to report their findings, the man in the wheelchair jumps up and tackles Miles to the ground while shouting barely coherent sentences, scaring team RWBY.

Man: "Help me! The Doctors dead rip them clean, you have to help me!"

At that moment miles kicks the man off him and he curls up in the corner, trying to hide away from Miles and RWBY. They then make their way to where Ruby reported seeing a security room. But was too scared to go down there herself as team RWBY split up to cover more ground.

As they entered the corridor leading to the security room, they saw a man, clearly aggrivated, burst into the far end of the corridor and bash a door in with his fists. Team RWBY turned and ran, leaving Miles to enter the room himself. They then took refuge in a room under a couple of desks. Then suddenly the power went out and Ruby and Yang started panicking. They heard shackles and a deep growling sound, and they had to force themselves to not scream, worrying about Miles.

Miles then heard it and took refuge in a locker, just as the door got beaten down, and he saw the same guy who threw Yang off the balcony 15 minutes ago. Forcing himself to hold his breath, he heard the monstrosity talk

Monstrosity: "You were here, werent you little pig. Ill find all you whores."

It then left, but turned its back as Miles was about to exit the locker. It then walked up the corridor and slammed a door. Giving Miles the signal to hightail it and regroup with team RWBY. Little to his knowledge team RWBY witnessed the scene discreetly from the other end of the corridor. They then knew what they had to do.

They had to go down, into the cold, wet and dark basement to restore the power. as they were walking. Miles tripped and caused a splash, as the basement was flooded. They then heard someone

???: "Who's, Who's there?" the way he said it along with the dark setting was unsettling. They saw two doors, where they presumed two of the pumps were. So team RWBY took the right, while Miles took the left. As they activated the pumps they heard a door being breached. So team RWBY hid in some lockers in the room. Miles ran and hid behind the pump in the same room, closing the door behind him in a hurry to hide. As he got behind the pump the Variant breached in with a plank armed with nails on the end. He searched the room and opened the locker between Ruby and Weiss. He then walked out. They saw him leave with the help of their cameras. Miles then signalled to RWBY that he was gona distract the guy while they made a break for the main breaker. Team RWBY reluctantly agreed. Miles then dashed out and got his attention, Weiss Ruby and Blake followed him while Yang made a dash for the breakers, she activated the breakers, and heard the Variant coming. So she quickly hid in a locker.

The Variant opened the locker with Yang inside, He hit her with the plank and threw her to the ground, she got up and ran for the power source in the pump room. She activated the pump, and hightailed it back to the admin block. She met up with the rest of her team and Miles, bleeding on the arm but alive. They then all ran to the security room and unlocked the main doors. But then 5 men, one of them being Father Martin, drugged them and took them to an unknown location at the time. Just before they passed out they heard him talk.

Father Martin: "No my son and daughters, i cant let you leave yet. You have so much left you have to see."

Team RWBY and Miles Upshur then fell unconscious.

 **THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 2 OF RWBY AND OUTLAST CROSSOVER. ILL BE SURE TO POST AGAIN SOON. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prison block

Ruby pov

"What just happened" i questioned myself as i woke up in a padded room with markings and writing. I was alone in the room and it was so scary. I then saw a man appear by the only window by the door. And the door opened. But I hid under the bed out of fear that someone was going to hurt me.

No pov

Miles, Yang, Blake and Weiss woke up in padded rooms, and saw a man run past their cells, opening the doors and looking into the room as he did so. They walked out and took a look around, looking for Ruby. They saw her hiding under a bed, shaking and crying. They went up to her and she screamed. Not realising it was them because of the lighting conditions.

Once she realised it was them she started crying into Yangs shoulder. Repeating the words "Yang, im so scared please can we just leave. Please Yang, help me." She said trembling in fear and shock.

WBY and Miles: "Its okay Ruby, we will get out together. We can make it through this, we just have to stay strong and stick together." they told her in an attempt to comfort the young girl.

They then walked out of the cell and saw a man run up to a chain link fence, and start shouting incoherently.

They ran the opposite way and saw two men standing there naked. The five stood there in shock and what the men said made their blood turn cold.

Man 1: "They must be some of Father Martins, people." The man said in a stone cold voice.

Man 2: "I would like to kill them." The other man said with a pleasurable tone.

Man 1: "As would I, but Father Martin said not to. Maybe we should give them a head start" His voice going more sinister.

Man 2: "I agree. I can't wait to kill them."

Man 1: "I'll take the liver."

Man 2: "And I'll take the stomache."

The two men went on with a rather calm, monotonous argument. Until they turned around and ran away.

This caused Weiss to throw up from anxiety. They then ran downstairs to find a man shouting to himself, repeatedly banging his head against a wall, drawing blood from himself. While another man stood there stsring at the five.

Prisoner 1: "You look like you've seen a ghost." He bluntly half-whispers.

They then looked through the area for a way out. Several times some of the prisoners locked in cells will suddenly peek through the window, scaring everyone. Miles then looked through a window to a cell, and a man ran up, and out his hand through the glass, grabbing him and trying to strangle him before he could react. He managed to break free after a struggle. Drawing the attention of the room and team RWBY, they carried on searching, until they came across an empty, blood stained cell with a big hole in the wall. They squeezed through, Miles going first. Team RWBY followed only for Miles to get a fright and fall backwards, startling the others.

He had climbed up a bunch of pipes and boxes and saw a Man having sex with a headless corpse. The man then recoiled back and starting cursing him for interrupting, calling him "sick" and asking if he likes watching, in an angry and sarcastic tone..

Team RWBY then ran with him and came into a room, to be met with a security gaurd being beaten to death. He then said "I'd like you to stay quiet." Miles snuck past him, went into the room behind the psycho, and found a battery and a document.

He then snuck past again, hesitant to make sudden moves, and opened another door, there was the Variant from the generator room and he started chasing him. Miles ran and shouted.

Miles: "Girls! Run! Hide fast!"

Ruby and Blake hid in two lockers nearby. While Yang, Miles and Weiss ran down the corridor, into a room, slamming the door behind them. Miles and Weiss hid in some lockers while Yang hid under a bed next to a caged up patient.

"Sell me out and I will kill you myself!" Yang said in her head.

The Variant then left muttering to himself.

Variant: "Up to Heaven, went away" he said in a blood curdling whisper.

They heard a door slam, then they continued on to the control room. They pressed a button and heard a man coming. They hid in the first places they found. Under a desk, and in two lockers. Ruby and Blake still hiding from earlier too scared to move. The man went away and disappeared. Miles, Yang and Weiss got out and fetched Ruby and Blake. They continued through a decontamination chamber, and saw the two naked men again.

Man 1: "There they are again. We've been more than fair, don't you think?"

Man 2: "Yes, brother. I cant wait to have their liver."

Man 1: "Patience, my brother. We will catch them when they least expect it." They said in a sinister, half joking manner.

The five then ran into the neigbouring room. They activated a button. And then they heard shackles and deep growling. They then saw the big Variant walking towards the room. They saw an air vent and climbed in as he broke the door down. The five then started running when a gas pipe exploded, throwing them off into another prison block. Knowcking them out.

They woke up and noticed they Were lying on top of a pile of disembowled and dismembered bodies. Then they heard the big guy again. Using their cameras they quickly snuck to one corner, their breathing becoming irregular. The man walked past them and they ran up, and around the balcony where the upper rooms were, attracting its attention, it ran after them and they took refuge in some empty cells. After he had walked past they heard him jump down to the bottom floor. They came out from hiding and ran further, resulting in another chase, until they squeezed through a blockade in the corridor, causing him to try reach for them but to no avail. As they turned their night vision cameras on to navigate a dark corridor, they saw a man oeeking over from a bed leaning against a wall.

Weiss' thoughts were running away with her: "Dammit Ozpin. Why would you send us here without our weapons knowing the risk? What is wrong with you!?" She thought until a man in a stray jacket bumped into her, causing her to jump out of her skin. she then heard the others calling her from above and she climbed up to their level. While climbing she saw a body fall from the above. Scaring her quite a bit.

They then had jumped across a gap, and winded up in a dark corridor, seeing one of the naked men from one side, the other from the other side. They then started walking towards the five, trting to corner them. They jumped through an open window, hanging there while listening in on their conversation.

Man 1: "Those people got away again."

Man 2: "They think we're stupid."

Man 2: "Or blind. We will find them eventually."

They then jumped through a window on the far side. Seeing the men run to where they entered. As they progressed, they saw urine and blood, maybe some fecal matter on the floor and dripping from the ceiling. They almost threw up from the smell. They walked down a staircase to find lockers, and the word "WALRIDER" written in blood with a strange symbol next to it. They continued to find a man whispering while moving across a wall left and right.

Patient: "Down with the blood, down with the blood, the only way out is down, down with the blood" He whipsered in a fast, panicked and anxious tone, repeating that over and over non stop.

What the team and Miles saw as well disturbed them further. Above the man, on the wall, was written "DOWN WITH THE BLOOD"

They jumped down a nearby hole, and they found themselves in a dark room. They then dropped into another hole, following the path. They saw a light and squeezed through a crack in a wall. They then got hit with a nauseating smell and realised they were in a sewer.

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER GUYS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I GOT SOME DIALOGUE WRONG BETWEEN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS. IT IS HARD TO REMEMBER ALL OF THAT PLUS ADDING DIALOGUE AND SCENES WITH RWBY IN IT. BUT THAT ASIDE. I WILL BE SURE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON AGAIN. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sewers

I'm back with Chapter 4 of Outlast and RWBY Crossover. Thank you for the reviews guys, hope all goes well after the making of this chapter. A/N: I SHALL REPEAT WHAT I SAID IN THE BEGINNING... I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR OUTLAST. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RED BARRELS AND ROOSTERTEETH ALONG WITH THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS!

Team RWBY and Miles found themselves in a sewer, after taking a few minutes to get used to the smell, they kept walking as quietly as possible, as to not risk unwanted attention. As Miles and team RWBY turned a corner, their vision blurred and they barely made out a dark sillouette in the distance. As it disappeared their vision returned, and they were all shaken by the experience, but kept moving on. They found a corpse lying on the floor, with a battery, then they carried on to find a space they could squeeze through, as they reached a group of boxes they heard shackles, then footsteps pacing increasingly fast towards them. Ruby got grabbed and thrown into a wall by the big Variant. Yang attempted to punch it in a fit of rage. Only to have her wrist dislocate at the force of the Variant blocking and countering. She was forced to retreat amd leave Ruby behind. Ruby then got to her feet and started running to her left. She quickly crawled into a narrow pipe and kept going. Not feeling safe in there, and claustrophobia setting in, she crawled out the other end, seeing the man coming again she rushed to a place she could fit through to her right. She narrowly escaped the Variant again. But she kept on running.

Using her camera to navigate the dark, she found a water valve. She turned it and started sneaking back to where she entered the area.

Yang pov:

"Im scared for Ruby... I hope she made it, I tried to help her. But that monster was too strong, even for me." I thought to myself as I bit down and relocated my wrist, writhing and shrieking from the pain. Just as I had finished. I heard the Variant running again, which got my hopes up that Ruby was alive, but made my blood turn cold from the thought tbat he has gone to end her. I then saw her squeeze through the obstruction and to safety. She came at me crying. Her head was bleeding a bit from the force at which it threw her, it seemed to have drained her aura and inflicted head trauma.

Ruby: "Yang, I just want to go home. Please." She plead with Yang, tears pouring down her face, hoping for a positive answer.

"We will Rubes, we just can't right now. But we will get home. This is almost over. Wait here." Yang replied, with obvious sorrow, frustration and fear in her voice.

No pov

Yang then squeezed through the obstruction. Meanwhile Weiss and Miles had to hold Ruby back and keep her quiet from her panicking. Yang then ran to the opposite side Ruby did. Only to be chased by the Variant again. Using her night vision camera to navigate the dark, she then opened a door and slammed it shut.

Upon turning around she saw a water valve, mustered up a possible strength, bearing through the pain of her recently reset wrist, and twisted the valve lever.

While she was doing this, she hears the Variant breaking the door down. She panics and hides behind a bookshelf, in the dark as it broke the door down. While it was facing away from her she ran back the way she came, and signalled the rest of her team and Miles to slide down the pipe where the water had drained.

They got to the bottom, and as they were navigating the tunnels they saw a body drop from the ceiling, causing the whole of team RWBY to scream and recoil. Miles just stood there trying to calm everyone down, with anxiety building in his voice, for fear any of The Variants may have heard the outburst.

While they were walking they saw a flashlight shine from between a blockade accompanied by some humming. Yang recognised this as Father Martin, the man she had seen when she got thrown off the second storie corridor. And the same man who assisted in drugging her and the others.

They finally climbed up a ladder and saw a clearly frightened patient, saying how the doctor is dead, and questioning himself. Miles and the rest carried on, and came upon a dark place where an overhanging bridge was broken. They had to jump into raw sewage, after letting out sighs of disgust and resent, team RWBY and Miles carried on walking. They got out of the sewage and saw two doors, Weiss tried the one door, only to be met with a deformed patient that tried to grab her. Making her recoil and gasp from fright.

The other door led to another broken bridge. Back in the raw sewage they went. And they were navigating the dark, walking in pairs behind each other, they heard the Variant with the shackles again. Through their night vision they saw its eyes, and a staircase leading to a ladder. So they made a break for it. As Miles got up to the ladder last, the Variant saw him and started pursuing the five. Team RWBY narrowly made the jump to the ladder. Then looked down to see Miles jump, and slip. At this point he was barely out of the Variants reach, and holding on for dear life. Yang being closest to him climbed down and risked pulling him up while on the ladder. She successfully saved Miles, and made it up the ladder, regrouping with the others.

They consoled and comforted each other. Trying to calm their nerves after that encounter. They then found a narrow corridor in what looked to be Catacombs under the asylum. Then out if the darkness, upon activating the night vision on the camera, they saw a man appear in front of them, and he hit Weiss and Blake, pursuing them until they broke his line of sight.

They then went down a flight to stairs and into a room with a bloodied and beaten man strapped to a chair. Causing the five to tense up. Then he started shrieking, startling them. They continued and saw a large group of Variants trying to break doors down to get to them. They then ran, moving heavy metal shelves in front of doors to spare themselves time. then they were jumping and ducking over obstacles, then Ruby couldnt pull herself through a window above a barricaded door. Yang then narrowly got Ruby through before the Variants got to her first.

Then they heard a man over an intercom:

???: "Quickly, in here. I can help!"

The five then hurriedly cramped into a miniature sized elevator, only to be met by a man who beat Weiss unconscious, and strap her in a wheelchair. The remainder of team RWBY and Miles had no choice but to keep running.

Weiss awoke strapped to a wheelchair, and frightened at the sight in front of her.

Doctor: "Do you want to take a walk, maybe go for some fresh air, i can wait?" He asked in a sinister but innocent way.

Before Weiss had a chance to reply-

Doctor: "Ah, nose to the grindstone hey, i like that. Right this way please." The Doctor said with enthusiasm.

While being pushed down a corridor with people screaming left right and center, heart beating out of her chest, Weiss heard the Doctor say something that made her blood turn to ice.

Doctor: "Ssh calm down, you never needed thay tongue anyway. Truth be told i was just tired of licking my own stamps." He said ignoring the cries of the patients.

He then took Weiss to a room with blood and embalming tools everywhere. Weiss looked at the naked man, save for an apron, wide eyed. He then started rambling on about stuff that never made sense to Weiss, holding a saw and cleaver up to her throat and hand. After his speech, he took a pair of over sized shears and hacked away at Weiss' right middle finger. Then slapped her shouting at her.

Doctor: "DONT YOU PASS OUT ON ME! IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" H exclaimed as he cut her left index finger off, in a ragged fashion.

Weiss was powerless to do anything but scream and shriek in agnony. Eventually the doctor left the room stating he will be back shortly. Weiss managed to break free. Whoozy but alive, she threw up from the pain.

 **THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 4 OF RWBY AND OUTLAST GUYS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS. PEACE OUT.**


	5. Filler Episode

**Hello everybody. I was asked in the reviews why Ozpin sent team RWBY to Mount Massive without their weapons. So i thought about it for a while, and i decided to make a filler explaining why he did what he did. Here goes nothing... Hope you enjoy. PS: I WILL BE SUMMARISING CHAPTER 1 IN THE PROCESS.**

Beacon, Ozpins Office.

Ruby: "Hello Professor, you wanted to see us?"

Ozpin: "Yes, I have an assignment for you four."

Ruby: "Another mission?"

Ozpin: "Yes, you four will be travelling to the outskirts of Mountain Glenn, i have heard rather, interesting reports coming from the asylum there. You will meet up with Miles Upshur, an international journalist. You must document your findings with these cameras I'll give you. Oh, one more thing. You are not to bring your weapons with."

RWBY: "Why not, if we may ask?"

Ozpin: "Because there are people working there, and they might see you as a threat, so will the patients. Nobody knows what is going on there, nor am i sure myself. But if you bring your weapons with you, and the gaurds take it as a threat and attack you. It will attract grimm."

Ruby: "And the number of grimm there at Mountain Glenn are too much to handle for four students and a group of security gaurds..."

Ozpin: That is exactly why you are not to bring your weapons, and instead document your findings with these cameras, they are equipped with a night vision setting."

After the meeting:

"This is insane!" Weiss exclaimed in the elevator.

"Weiss, im sure everything will be fine." Ruby said in an anxious tone as they approached the airship.

 **Thats it for the filler chapter guys. Like I said, I was doing a quick rough summary of the meeting with Ozpin just to explain his side as to not letting the team bring their weapons with. So the dialogue may not be exactly the same. But that aside. Hope this is good. (fingers crossed).**


	6. Chapter 5: Male Ward

**I'm back guys. I appreciate the reviews and thank you for the support in the reviews (even though theres not that many as yet), but anyways, heres the Male Ward. What will Weiss' fate be. We shall find out shortly.**

Weiss threw up from the agony of having two of her fingers removed. After that she panicked and ran the same way the doctor did. The corridor and adjacent rooms were dark, save for a light above some of his restrained 'patients'.

She snuck into the room, but caused the restrained man to panic. Knowing this would alert the doctor, she quickly hid under a bed, and recorded what happened next. The doctor walked up to him, and mockingly tried to calm him down before stabbing him in the chest and cutting his throat. After seeing this Weiss was forcing herself to hold back a scream as the doctor left the room.

Meanwhile at RBY and Miles' side:

Ruby was on the verge of tears at the thought of losing one of her team mates and friends.

Blake: "Ruby, I'm sorry. I'm sure she will be alright. We have to keep moving forward."

Ruby: "Don't tell me that! We have to go back and find her. We need to!" she accidentally raised her voice, while trying to maintain composure. But failing miserably.

Blake was silent, but recoiled at her outburst.

Yang and Miles: "Ruby's right. We need to go back and save her."

Yang: "And if you don't come with, we will leave you here." She said trying to coax Blake to join. Not meaning what she said.

After 10 minutes of quietly arguing, Blake finally gave in and agreed to join.

Back to Weiss

Weiss found a door that was blocked, and as she was moving the shelf, her blood went cold.

Doctor: "Buddy!"

Weiss turned around to see the doctor in a run after her. She shrieked and started running blindly, seeing an open air vent, she scaled it in record time. "I'm not giving up on you yet." He stated in a slightly monotonous manner. Weiss took a second to catch her breath and get her head together, breaking down in the process.

Weiss pov:

"That was close. He almost got me again!" I whispered to myself while sobbing into my knees, my heart beating at two thousand miles per hour. "I hope Ruby and the others are alright."

No pov

Weiss then peeked her head out from the vent, and remained there for a few minutes to monitor for the doctor. After a few minutes she came out. And peeked her head around the corner and snuck back to the blocked door. She saw the doctor move around a corner. Disappearing from sight, she heard another patient shouting. Taking this opportunity she ran to the blocked door as quietly as possible, and unblocked it. She came across an elevator. And then she realised it needed a key. So she almost yelled, but contained it. She then remembered another blocked door and proceeded towards it.

As she exited the elevator room, she saw the doctor, and he saw her. She ran back into the room and slammed the door shut. She then climbed into the nearby air vent, dropped out the other side, and saw the doctor attempting to break the door down. She then sprinted as fast as she could, ran down the corridor, and started shifting the other book shelf. As she finished the doctor broke the door down, and started pacing towards her. She then heard a door open and close, and heard him talk to himself again.

"You know you can't hide forever!" he exclaimed

Weiss then found a key, and took it. Praying it was the right one, she managed to get back to the elevator without incident. As she hit the button to go down, in a panicked motion, the doctor barged in, Weiss screamed and pushed him out the elevator, he then got crushed between the elevator and the floor he was on.

Ruby pov:

(Distant scream)

"Guys, did you hear that? That sounded like Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, relieved to hear she was alive, but worried as to what was happening to her.

BY and Miles: "We heard that alright, sounds like shes in trouble!"

They then ran down a corridor, and saw a staircase, as they headed up the first flight of stairs, they ran into a scared, and saddened Weiss. Causing all five of them to shriek.

Weiss started crying.

"He did it, it was so scary I'm scared!" she was bawling into Blakes shoulder, squeezing the life out of her.

"What did he do to you?!" the rest asked frightened.

Weiss then held up her hands. Showing them her brutally dismembered fingers.

(unidentified buzzing)

Ruby then pulled out her scroll.

WBY and Miles: "WHAT THE HELL RUBY!? YOU HAD YOUR SCROLL ON YOU THE WHOLE TIME, BUT DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL FOR HELP!?" They all exclaimed disappointed and fuming with rage.

Ruby: "I'm sorry, with all the running for our lives, and almost dying every second, I forgot about it okay!" Ruby backfired just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

She then answered it, the caller being Ozpin.

"Hello! Professor Ozpin! You need to send Atlas forces here right away!" She said frantically and panicked.

"What is going on there? You should have been back three days ago! I will do so provided you have a valid reason." He replied in a worried and serious tone.

Ruby: "The security is dead. So is a bunch of other military/SWAT forces! Everyones dead! My team and Miles are the only survivors along with those scary people hunting us down!" she said crying into the scroll.

Ozpin: "WHAT!? I will send Atlas forces to your location now, but it will take a few days to get there. Just hold on and try to get out if possible!" Ozpin said, with fear and stress in his voice.

He then hung up and team RWBY carried on, They came across the elevator, seeing the Doctor dead, crushed between the elevator.

They went down to the lower levels, and found a place filled with fire. And a man weeping, crying about how he 'had to do it'.

Team RWBY and Miles then rushed through to find another obstruction. They squeezed through.

"Why do i have a feeling that the pig man is nearby" Yang said, nervousness growing in her voice.

Blake: "Why do you ask?" She asked, stress in her voice.

Upon asking this they heard the shackles.

"That!" Weiss cut in, fear growing.

Miles: "Ruby, you wait here with Weiss, go back behind the blockade." He said.

"Bu-" Ruby was about to remark.

"But nothing! I'm sure Weiss has enough stress as is. So wait behind the blockade!" Miles objected, cutting Ruby off in a half- whisper, half scolding tone.

Miles then went off with Yang and Blake while Ruby retreated with Weiss.

Miles then ran out distracting the Variant as he did in the generator room, with the other one.

Yang then ran straight and squeezed through another blockade, after frantically checking her corners for a second, while blake took a sharp right, using her inheritary night vision to her advantage to save battery on her camera. She slammed two doors behind her, and saw a water pressure valve. She then turned it and started running back. She did however get grabbed by the Variant and thrown to the side. She then carried on running. Yang got grabbed next, and thrown into a wall. She was sunned and couldn't get up in time, it grabbed her again.

Miles then ran up and shoved it, causing it to drop Yang. He then started running back after he had its attention.

Yang made a break for the smoke detectors activation system.

Miles made it and Yang slammed the door behind her, frantically pushed the button, and hid behind the pipes as the big guy broke the door down.

The Variant then searched the locker. Saw nothing and walked out. Turning right, headinf back to where the valves were, Yang took this opportunity to run back to the group. As she squeezed inti the obstruction, the Variant started rushing at her. It grabbed her arm, but its hand slipped and Yang narrowly made it. Seeing the flames extinguishing, she checked up on Ruby and Weiss. They were okay, save for Weiss' partial dismemberment stinging from the water that got into it.

They carried on to an open door until one of the patients rushed out, tackled Ruby to the ground, and bashed her head against the floor once. All this happened before she could react and he ran off. Leaving Ruby with a minor cut on her head. They exited the main building amd found themselves in a courtyard of some sort.

 **That is all for the Male Ward. So Yang, Blake, Miles and Weiss all had a near death experience of their own sort.** **I know some of you might ask, "Why doesn't team RWBY activate their aura?"** **I will answer this in advance by saying that fear is clouding their judgement and causing them to think more about survival than aura. Survival and getting out will be the first thing on anyones mind in that situation. So they clearly wont be thinking about their aura in this case. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try and release another chapter soon. Cheers everyone! Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Courtyard

**Chapter 6 is officially here with team RWBY in The Courtyard. Will they survive or is their fate sealed?**

Team RWBY and Miles found themselves in a courtyard, they had to take some time to find their bearings. After a few minutes they started walking. To hear the shackles and blood curdling growl again. They snuck to the left and saw a black figure seemingly floating towards the center of the area, and then, disappear?

"What was THAT! What the hell was that!?" Yang and Blake half- whispered in unison. "The Walrider." Miles said, shocked to think it wasnt just crazy people who lost their minds. And that it was real. With that the Variant heard them, and started running towards their location. Ruby hid in a half exposed, empty coffin, while Weiss, Miles, Blake and Yang ran for their lives.

Eventually losing him near a shed. Ruby took this opportunity to sneak to her team, only to hear an ear piercing scream. She then gets picked up, slashed, and thrown towards her team.

Her and her team, Miles included run into the shed and run and hide in the first places they find, in some lockers, and behind some tools and gardening equipment. Then they all see it. It looks around, giving off a bone chilling breathing noise, turns around, and disappears. Ruby then breaks down from the scare, partly from her injuries as she was slashed in the face, and the chest. Bleeding badly, Yang sacrifices pieces of her socks to stop the bleeding. They then continue after finding a key. Then they climb up onto a roof, after cautiously navigating the seemingly endless courtyard. They open a gate with the key, and see another gate at the end of a narrow walk way. They open the gate and the Walrider rushes at them in mist form, scaring them but not harming them this time. They then see a ladder, they all scale the ladder as fast as possible.

Suddenly they notice there's no light, so they use their cameras, they also realise they almost out of batteries. They then vote that the person with the most batteries ration out their batteries so that they all have an even amount. Miles had 10 batteries and rationed out the batteries so each person got five in the end.

They then saw a narrow path with a drop that will break bones should they fall, and they start jumping across the gaps, Ruby jumps, but loses her footing and falls short in her jump. Yang panics and slips, Miles helps Yang while Weiss and Blake assist Ruby. The five had to force back their screams for help.

Eventually they reached a longer jump. Getting their nerves together they all ran and jumped one after the other. Blake was last and overshot the landing. Falling and hurting her leg when Miles and Yang stopped her from slipping off the edge of the building. They then jumped down and looked around and saw several lunatics walking around. They didn't seem interested in them, so they skeptically walked past them. And saw an alley. As thy were walking. Their old buddy with the shackles showed up and started chasing them. They ran and slid under a fence, coming to a fountain, and saw 5 batteries on it, along with a document.

They picked it up and carried on. They were about to enter another building before Ruby asked "Where is Atlas? Sure they should've been here by now?"

WBY and Miles: "Ruby." They said shakily.

"Yeah? What, why are you all looking at me like that?!" The red head asked confused and agitated.

"It's only been twenty minutes." They all replied, devastated.

Ruby then stood still and collapsed.

Everyone started crying. Devastated that no one has come to help yet.

They then continued into the building fifteen minutes later. They felt like they were being watched. And turned around only to find fast movement between some holes in a charred wall...

 **That's all for chapter 6. Cliffhangers are so exciting. So let me know in the reviews, on what you think of the story so far. And please don't forget im always open to constructive criticism and ideas.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for the story, please let me know in the reviews. Thank you for reading, and I will see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Female Ward

**I'm back with the 7th chapter guys. Hope this is a good story so far, and thank you for the support with making this work. You guys are what made this work.** **Enjoy the chapter.**

Team RWBY and Miles were in the building, and on edge after they saw uncanny movement inbetween some holes in a wall. They walked towards a corridor and heard Father Martin calling them.

After hearing what he had to say they continued on. They turned into a corridor and saw the same silhouette move past a glass panel. They started to get anxious.

They turned to another hallway and saw another obstruction. They expected to see the big guy again. They squeezed through and heard footsteps, but the scary thing was they didn't hear the usual chains. They saw a door at the end of the corridor. Yang motioned to the four, to run towards it on three. So she signalled, mouthing the words out like a mute.

"One. Two. Three." She signalled and they all ran for the door, hearing a sixth person pacing behind them rapidly, they ran into the room and Miles barricaded the door with a bookshelf.

As they stepped out into another corridor, they saw a room, with three batteries. They collected it and saw a door, too hesitant to open it, the girls ran and hid in the darker corners of the room while Miles ran and opened the door, first peeking through to see if the coast is clear, after giving the girls the signal, they hurriedly got back to him, they saw two corridors, Miles took the one and the girls took the other corridor.

Miles found a document, and nothing else, the girls were reluctant to continue without him. So they waited, Blake used her hereditary night vision to save batteries, and looked out for him in the dark.

Eventually Miles and the girls regrouped. And continued to a brightly lit room, blinding all five of them. They saw a gaurds corpse and Miles saw two batteries by the dead guy. After a few moments silence the girls all questioned Miles on where to go.

Weiss: "Where do we go now, surely you must have seen the layout of this whole place before leading all of us to our inevitable deaths!" She exclaimed sarcastically and fearfully.

Ruby and Miles: "Weiss, please calm down, we not going to die." They said, anxiety getting to them.

Miles: "And yes, I have an idea of where to go, Mr. Anonymous sent me the layout of all the floors. Go up here." He motioned to the stairs.

Everybody followed. Weiss still shaking violently from the encounter with the Doctor. They eventually had to jump to reach the other half of the staircase, as it had a gaping hole too wide to step across. Eventually they got up to the next floor. And encountered the priest again. They kept going on and saw a broken window, they jumped through it, and got a key. They saw a fuse box.

Then they see a disappointing sight. They need three fuses to turn the power on. Locking the box, Miles went off to look for the first fuse, while Ruby and Blake split up with Weiss and Yang to find the fuses.

Miles found the first one after jumping through a broken window. Weiss and Yang saw a room with a chimney, snd found the second fuse. As they picked it up, they heard someone trying to break the door down. Weiss and Yang hid under two desks in the room. As the man burst in he saw Weiss under the desk and ripped her out from under it. Beating her with a club, she started running. As Yang leapt out and followed. Miles, Ruby and Blake heard running, and saw Weiss and Yang as they were about to hide. They all ran back to the fuse box. They hid and waited five minutes. They heard nothing until Rubys scroll went off. Scaring them all and they heard the door being breached. Ruby hurriedly put her scroll on mute. The man broke the door down, and ripped Ruby out the locker, as he heard the noise and pinpointed it. He beat Ruby twice while she was down, she hurriedly got up and ran, hiding behind the stall where Miles found the first fuse. The man lost her, unaware that Ruby was watching him with her camera, he walked around the corner.

Losing her bearings, Ruby ran back and saw a door. And to her horror opened it to see a fork in the corridor, she ran along it out of fear and found the last fuse. She ran back and eventually found her way back after having to find a hiding spot a few times. She opened the locker with Yang in it. Only to be met with a punch to the face out of reflex. Yang apologised, and had no response from Ruby, save for her holding the last fuse up in the air. Yang ran to unlock the fuse box, but the key fell into the laundry chute.

She recieved angry glares from everyone, as though they were looking into her soul. After two hours of running and hiding, Yang found the key, and started making her way back.

Yang (in head): "That was so stupid... Why do I have to go get the key myself? It wasn't even my fault though, I tripped!" She said out loud. Making a run back to the others. She made hee way back safely, but not happy.

They unlocked the box and put the fuses in. Locking the box and throwing away the key, certain they wont need it again as the power was restored. They carried on for a while and saw "FOLLOW THE BLOOD" written on the walls again. In a rush to escape, the five followed the blood, and jumped across a gap. Miles walked along a plank as he is not good at jumping long distances.

They all maneuvered between beds, and saw another ghost. The floor broke undertheath them, but they used the beds to get back to the right floor. Followed by a lit door. They entered it. Eventually they came to a passage and saw the guys that wanted to eat them.

Miles and the others lured them out of the room, and they made a run for the door the cannibals came out of.

They all started jumping to get to a door from the holes in the floor. Eventually they all tripped over each other and themselves, and their cameras fell down to the bottom floor.

After crouching, crawling and jumping for several minutes, the five came across a small, waist high obstruction. They continued on. They saw a gap in the floor and Weiss presumed their cameras will be on that level. So they followed her reluctantly.

They saw a few psychos, doing their own thing. And entered another room where they found their cameras. They turned the night vision on to see the cameras were broken. And a bone chilling site. They saw three men with clubs walking towards them. And they ran back to where they came. Climbing back through the hole, and carried on running.

Eventually they escaped the psychos with the clubs. And saw themselves back at the Administration Block.

 **That will be the end of the Female Ward. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to leave a review, and give ideas for the next episodes if any ideas come up. Thank you for reading. I think i may have a few parts wrong in the story, and I will explain that i have not played through the game in a long time, and I'm relying purely on a walkthrough and my memory of the levels.**


	9. UPDATE NOTICE

**HELLO EVERYONE.**

 **So sorry for not updating chapters in a while. My data has been a royal pain and been disappearing into (what seems to be) thin air. Anyways, I will have the next chapter up by or before the 25th of March. I will be sure to have the next chapter up by or before then.**

 **Peace Out.**


	10. Chapter 8: Return To The Admin Block

Team RWBY and Miles found dmselves in a corridor, and Miles recognised it as part of the Admin Block. So they followed Miles. They turned right, and jumped across a gap in the floor. They then junmped down into the next corridor.

At the end of the corridor, they saw a psycho, however they realised that he had no bad intentions, or he would have chased them by that time. So they cautiously walked past, as the last member of team RWBY made it through the door, the man closed the door behind them. Locking the door leaving no way back.

They saw a bookshelf obstructing the hallway.

RWBY and Miles: "AAAH. Let me guess..."

As they squeezed through the bookshelf. They were not suprised to see their old pal again. As he entered the room on the right, the five entered a room on tbe left, and found a shaft entrance. They eventually got to the other side.

They eventually found a corpse barricaded door, and forced the door open, they found themselves at the same library that Ruby got thrown off a couple of days earlier.

They eventually found themselves in the reception area. They saw a whack-nut droning on about a key that they needed to find.

They ran for an open door. And used their video cameras, slightly damaged but working. They squeezed through a gap. They dropped into a hole and climbed back up a ladder. Eventually they found a metal gate leading to a brightly lit room.

Once again they jumped another gap and saw a movie playing. They ran past a lunatic hiding in a locker. Eventually they got to a room with a battery. They then backtracked and got to a balcony. Eventually they jumped to another balcony and found the key. They got downstairs and heard banging on cinema door. They hid and saw him going into another room. And for what felt like the first time in their time here. They slipped by un-noticed. They found a gap in a wall after going through the reception. Once they got through the gap in the wall, they ran straight, right, and right again and saw a disturbing sight.

They then saw Father Martin nailed to a Crucifix, with wood piled underneath.

The five tried to leave, but they were forced to watch as Father Martin was burnt on a Crucifix. After what felt like hours they ran out the room, and ran right. They climbed into a ventilation shaft. They ended up in a corridor, and saw their favourite big lug. They ran, Ruby took a hit, dislocating her wrist from the impact. And they eventually got through a grate, and ended up in a kitchen.

They took this moment to take a breath. Ruby screaming and crying in pain, and the others, Ruby included, crying from the sight of Martin getting burnt alive.

Yang then told ruby to bite down on her shirt, and squeeze with her other hand. Ruby did as told and shrieked in pain. Yang had reset Ruby's wrist.

They then continued on, finding the same elevator from the beginning, and went in it, travelling down.

They found themselves in a very bright, white tunnel...

 **THAT IS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER GUYS. TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND I AM DONE WITH THIS STORY. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY.**


	11. Chapter 9: Underground Lab

**I am back guys. And this story has almost come to an end. Thank you to all who have supported this story.**

Without further wait. Lets begin.

As Miles and the team exit the elevator, they begin running down, still shaken from the encounter with the big old pal.

They then found what seems to be a reception area, under a reception area?

They looked again to find a bunch of Atlas soldiers lying on the floor. All ripped in half. Blood and guts all over the place. Ruby and Weiss almost threw up from the smell. While Yang, Blake and Miles all looked on in horror. Ruby then stumbled around the room, dizzy, and found a document. She handed it to Miles, and threw up where she stood.

They continued on through a broken decontamination chamber, and found a hallway with obstacles, so they vaulted and squeezed between obstacles. As they took a corner the alarms went off, upon turning around they heard a ghostly whipser. And Miles got picked up and thrown almost halfway down the corridor they came from. Ruby was firdt to run back, followed by her team. They helped Miles up and Ruby ran, and as she reached for the door, their pal was there again.

"Little pig, Little pig. No more escape." As he turned towards Ruby, her team and Miles blocked off, they saw the big guy get lifted up. And Ruby activated her nightvision to see Father Martins spirit, pummeling the big guy against the walls. And throw him into the air vent. Cutting him up, causing blood to spray all over the walls and floor.

Her team ran past, and they all ran down another corridor.

"What is up with the corridors, SERIOUSLY!" Yang said annoyed.

Then Miles heard something, telling the team to wait outside. He went in and the doors closed behind him.

There he saw an old guy in a wheelchair.

(Timeskip 2 minutes)

Miles came out and said they have to get to the Medical bay.

They walked down a corridor, and turned to hear the Walrider again. They ran, closing doors behind them in an attempt to slow the creature down.

They ran up stairs after squeezing between three boilers. They carried on running. They eventually made it to a room with life support pods.

"Ruby, you and I will get the life support, Yang, Weiss you get the other thing. On that side." Miles said. Not getting the name of the other area.

They split up, Blake went with Weiss and Yang for safety. Miles then heard the Walrider.

"RUBY. RUN!" he shouted. They start running and eventually, after what seemed like hours of climbing stairs, they got to the top, barely reacting to a drop that goes straight down to the floor.

"Jump!" Miles said just in time to make it.

They jumped, and carried on running, despite the Walrider giving up on them. For now.

They eventually got to the Life Support failsafe.

As they run back, Miles jumps first, making the jump. Ruby jumps next, and the Walrider grabs her and starts stabbing her in the guts. Slowing her descent, but harming her. As she shrieks

and screams in pain, Miles finally gets to her.

"Ruby, RUBY ARE YOU OKAY!?" He asked concerned.

"Aah, it hurts." Ruby said crying, and clutching her abdomen.

"It's all going to be okay. We will make it out of this. I promise." Miles said.

They eventually got back to the middle and Miles put his hand on the hand print scanner.

As he did this he took out his camera, and recorded Billy dying.

While he was doing this, the Walrider threw him across the room, beating him badly, and possessed him. He then dropped to the floor, and shrieked in pain as he had dislocated his ankle. He popped it back in place, and limped towards the exit. Yang and Blake using themselves to support the man.

They eventually got to the entrance, as they saw a set of blast doors open, they saw Atlast personel enter, and they opened fire on Miles. Shooting him down, they went and helped the team they were ordered to fetch a few days back.

They then heard the man in a wheelchair say something, but it was blurred speech.

Then the Walrider exited Miles' body. And the Atlas personel started shrieking and opening fire.

"What the hell it that!" They all said scared. They opened fire and the Walrider let out a blood curdling scream as it shredded all the personel.

Team RWBY ran for the elevator and escaped.

 **That is the second last chapter guys. I will be making an epilogue to the story now. So we can have a proper conclusion to the story. Sorry for the short chapter but the last level is extremely short. Maybe a 10 minute chapter in-game.** **But all that aside. Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy the conclusion.** **PEACE OUT!**


	12. The End

**(Cue the song Fine Again by Seether)**

Team RWBY have escaped the Asylum and made it back to Beacon to repoet their findings, and have a serious talk with Ozpin.

"OZPIN!" The team shouted. Scared and enraged.

"Yes, team. I am glad you all are alive! What happened in there!?" Ozpin said truly worried.

"Look at this!" the team said as they had compiled all their findings onto a USB.

Five hours later...

"I am so sorry... I had no idea things were that bad. If I knew-" Ozpin said as he was cut off by Weiss.

"I lost my fingers... I lost most of my sanity..." Weiss said still shaken.

Two hours later...

"That went.. Well." Yang said saecastically.

"At least we alive.. But Miles... They.. They." Ruby said crying. Clearly disturbed by what she had witnessed the past days.

"I know Ruby. But his death would've been in vain if we did not get out of there." Yang said comforting her younger sister.

Four years later...

Team RWBY has graduated and become top class Huntresses. However the mental scars still remain. So will the memory of Miles Upshur.

 **(End song)**

 **There the conclusion is done. Hope you all enjoyed the story. I will write again soon. Please don't forget to check out my other stories on Wattpad.** **It was pretty tough to get this story up and running. But you guys were what made it work. And I thank you all who have read, followed and reviewed my story. Thank you all again for the support with this story. As well as with Shadows In Moonlight. Thanks.** **PEACE OUT!**


	13. Alternate Ending

**Hello guys. I am back with an alternate ending for Mount Massive In Remnant.** **Hope you all enjoy the alternate ending. Here we go.**

Miles popped his ankle back into place and started limping towards the exit. Yang and Blake using themselves to support him.

They eventually got to the entrance, as they saw a set of blast doors open, they saw Atlast personel enter, along with Jaques Schnee.

"Dad? What are you doing? Why are we-" Weiss was cut off by gunshots ringing out.

Jaques, standing in front, raised his hand and tightened it into a fist. Signalling them, they opened fire on Miles. Shooting him down, despite their orders to get him out alive too, they went and helped the team they were ordered to fetch a few days back.

Then the Walrider exited Miles' body. And the Atlas personel started shrieking and opening fire.

What the hell it that!" They all said scared. They opened fire and the Walrider let out a blood curdling scream as it shredded all the personel one by one.

They then heard Jaques say something above the gunshots, but it was not coherent over the sound of the Walrider screeching, the gunshots, and the men screaming.

Team RWBY ran for the elevator and escaped. However a stray bullet hit Weiss in the lower back, exiting her abdomen and pegging into the elevator wall.

Yang, being the strongest, picked Weiss up bridal style and applied pressure to her wound, they made it back to Beacom, Weiss still bleeding profusely, and immediately got Weiss to the infirmary before reporting their findings.

 **There we have it. Hope it was good. I know it is very short. Forgive me for that. Anyways Hope you enjoyed this chapter. That took a while to think up on (even though it is an 'altered repitition' of the original ending, if I can call it that. Thanks for reading this story, and thank you for the support, and idea of the alternate ending.**


End file.
